


Where Juliet Isn't Good At Guessing.

by femmespeare



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo+Juliet (1996)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmespeare/pseuds/femmespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Juliet trying to figure out who Tybalt is dating, because he totally seems like he's in love with somebody but she can't figure it out until he tells her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Juliet Isn't Good At Guessing.

Juliet and her cousin have been best friends for basically her entire life. The sort of best friends that tell each other everything, and are happiest when they are together.

So why does it feel like he’s hiding something from her?

He’s always happy when he’s with her, of course, but he seems to be extremely distracted. He’ll smile, but his eyes will be looking on, like he’s focused on something else. It’s slowly driving her crazy. She HAS to know.

The first thing she does is make a list of everyone they know. She can cross off a few names to begin – herself, for one, her parents, the nurse, and a few other people. She immediately takes off any Montagues or Montague sympathizers, because this is Tybalt that we’re talking about. She puts those onto a second list, the list of NOS.

She sits there for about an hour, staring at the list with a furrowed brow. She doesn’t even hear when someone enters the room until his arms are around her.

She jumps, but she knows that it’s him. The arms are so muscular and familiar that she knows it’s Tybalt. She smiles immediately.

“What art thou looking at, sweet coz?” His voice is soft, laughing, even as he reaches for her paper. She gives a little jump, small fingers reaching for it, but he’s already got his hands on it and she doesn’t want to rip up her hard work.

“I-I…” Oh, she knows that she can’t lie to him. “Thou has been rather distracted lately, and it crossed my mind that it may be because…someone may have piqued thy interest.”

He falls silent, staring at the list, and she feels the nerves start to rise in her stomach. His arm is still around her, and she can’t quite turn to look at him.

“Thou hast crossed off the proper name,” he says quietly, touching his finger to the no side of the list, near a particular name.

Bright eyes widen, and she’s about to speak, about to express her shock at the fact that it is that person of all people, but he’s gone – and he’s taken her list, although the name is burned into her mind.


End file.
